Lost and Found Hearts
by Ocean Starfly
Summary: My first ever fanfic! Actually it's not, but it's the first one I've posted up here. It's for Element Line, a manga that appears no one but me has heard of. It's really good, go read it! Then read my fanfic! And review! Tell me how I did!


Ocean Starfly: Hi! Woot, my first ever fanfic! Before you read, I will explain the story of Element Line a bit, so that you won't be totally lost. In their world, all cities are walled to keep out the monsters called Rizoms. The only ones who can travel outside the walls are members of the guild who trade things between cities. Kam, who is staying with his adopted father, is actually the son of the great hero, Laolyth. But no one knows he is until later. For more details, go read it yourself.

WARNING!: This does contain just a little bit of spoilers for Element Line. (I've only read the first book, and actually the spoilers in this are from spoilers I've seen.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Element Line. Like I could write/draw something so awesome.

_____________________________________________________________________________

_**Lost and Found Hearts**_

"Kam! Kam, where are you?" Ludia called. She sighed. The teenagers had separated in order to find food, but now she was lost. And she could guess that Kam was as well. He had an advantage, being able to fly and all, but he couldn't show himself if any humans were nearby; they tended to get scared out of their wits when they saw a boy with wings. But Ludia knew that Kam would never hurt anybody, and that he wasn't a monster.

While they had been traveling together, Ludia had learned a lot more about Kam and his past. And it just made her love for him stronger; though, of course, Kam had no idea.

Shaking her head to make herself focus, Ludia continued searching for Kam.

Kam, in the meantime, was indeed lost. He had collected some fruit from trees in the forest, and now he was walking around looking for Ludia. _I hope she's alright,_ Kam thought. Ludia was pretty tough, but she was still a girl.

Suddenly, something tugged around Kam's ankle, yanking it out from under him. The teenage boy threw out his hands, dropping his fruit, trying to get balanced. But that was rather useless as the rope was pulling him upside down from a tree. Bat-like wings spread to cushion the fall, but that didn't stop Kam's head from slamming into a boulder. Stars popped before Kam's eyes before everything slowly faded into blackness and his unconscious body slipped into a stream below the tree.

A while later, another person went trudging through the forest; however, this person was not a teenager traveling outside city walls. Ian Smith was a simple man whose business was hunting outside the shields. But it was not deer or some other animal that the scene greeted him with.

"What in the world?" he breathed. A young boy, looking about 14 years old, with white hair was lying, obviously unconscious, below his trap, half in the stream. But what was even more surprising were the boy's other features. He seemed pretty much human except for the strange hair color, two double horns on either side of his head just above his ears, unusual cracked skin around his face, and a huge set of bat-like wings on his back.

The hunter stared for a few minutes unsure of what to do. People would definitely freak out if they saw the boy, but he couldn't bear to just leave him there when he'd been knocked out because of the hunter's trap and would probably catch a cold lying in the water like that. Sighing, the hunter stood up and pulled the cart he had brought to carry his catch on forward. Smith untied the trap around the boy's leg and awkwardly lifted him onto the cart. He carefully arranged a blanket and his other catches around the boy so that it would look like nothing was there. And so he went on his way home.

"Did you catch anything, Dad?" a girl asked, running out to greet the hunter, her father, as he arrived in his personal, shielded home just outside a walled city. He didn't like living in the city, so he had used his money to buy permission to stay outside. (He may not seem like it, but he's filthy rich.)

"Well, sort of," Smith replied. "What do you mean, 'sort of'?" Leia, the hunter's 14 years old daughter, asked as she followed him into their walled home and towards a barn-like structure.

"I'll show you."

Once they were inside the barn and Smith had removed his other catches, he pulled the blanket off of Kam. "He was caught in one of my traps," Smith explained as Leia gasped.

"What is he?" she asked.

"I don't know. He seems almost human except for the horns and wings."

Leia turned to her father, "What are we going to do with him?"

"I suppose we'll keep him until he gets better. But don't tell anyone about him. I can bet he'd be in danger if certain people found out he was here." The girl nodded in agreement before looking back at the boy. _ He's kind of cute…_

Smith lifted the still unconscious boy up again and took him inside the house and into the spare room. Leia bandaged his head where he was bleeding slightly from the impact with the rock.

Just a few minutes after he had been brought to the room, Kam began to stir. Groaning, he opened his eyes. "Where…?" he managed to say. "You're at the hunter's house," a voice said. The girl was still sitting next to the bed on which Kam lay. "The hunter's house?" "Yup. My dad, Ian Smith, and I live outside the walls and he works as a hunter, trapping animals to sell to people inside the city," the girl explained. "My name is Leia. What's your name?"

Kam looked at the hunter's daughter. Her father must have a lot of money or power (or both) to be able to have his own place outside the shields. "I'm Kam," said Kam. Leia smiled. She looked to be about Kam's age, with long brown hair and brown eyes.

Kam blinked as his wings rustled, causing him to jump. "You're not… scared?" he asked. "Why, because you have wings? You seem harmless enough," Leia giggled.

Suddenly, Kam sneezed. "Are you alright?" Leia asked. "You must have caught a cold lying in the cold stream water." She put her hand to Kam's forehead. "I guess… so…" Kam said before falling back into the bed, unconscious.

"How's our guest- oh," said Smith, walking into the room. "Did he catch a cold after all?" "Seems like he might have a fever," Leia replied. "Well, I'm going out to the forest again. You stay here and take care of him."

"Alright."

Meanwhile, Ludia was still looking for Kam. Her blonde hair had twigs sticking out of it and her clothes and arms were dirty and scratched. "Kam!" she yelled for what had to be the hundredth time.

A sudden rustle coming from the bushes caught her attention. "Kam?" she called cautiously. Ian Smith stepped out.

"Who are you?" they said simultaneously.

Blinking in surprise, Smith replied first. "I'm Ian Smith, a hunter."

"I'm Ludia," Ludia replied. She hesitated for a moment. It was unlikely, but still possible… She decided to ask. "Have you seen my friend? He's a boy about my age with white hair and… wings."

"Why, yes. As a matter of fact I found him caught in one of my traps not too long ago," the hunter said in surprise. But it was a good thing he had found the boy's friend.

"Why don't you come with me?" Smith said and Ludia followed.

They soon arrived back at the hunter's house. "He's in the spare bedroom. He's sick, so my daughter is taking care of him."

"Is he alright?" Ludia gasped. "He should be fine in a few days," Smith replied, showing the girl where Kam was.

Ludia opened the door and hurried over to the bed where Kam was lying. "Kam!"

"Who are you?" Leia asked, with a strange gleam in her eyes. Her father responded, "This is Ludia. She is a friend of the boy's."

Ludia was feeling the boy's forehead as Kam opened his eyes again. "Lu…dia?" "I'm right her Kam," Ludia said. "Are you alright?" Kam said, coughing slightly. "Of course I am! What's more important, is, are you alright!" But Kam was once again unconscious.

Kam and Ludia stayed with Smith and Leia for several days as Kam recovered from his fever; for the first couple of days, Ludia refused to leave Kam's side.

Once he was better, Kam and Ludia decided to stay and help out to repay them for their hospitality. But somehow, Ludia and Leia just couldn't get along. They seemed alright, but they kept shooting glares at each other whenever they could.

"Kam~! I'm cold~!" Leia whined cutely. "Why don't you grab a blanket?" Kam replied as the girl sat next to him. "But you're much warmer than a blanket!" Leia said, snuggling against the confused boy.

Leia had taken to shamelessly flirting with Kam, which greatly infuriated Ludia. Poor Kam had no idea what was going on whenever Leia tried to get near him and Ludia got in a bad mood.

"Eh? Um, o-okay…" the puzzled boy said. Ludia shot death glares at Leia as she sizzled a few feet away, sewing up some of the hunter's torn shirts. Kam had just finished chopping firewood, and Ludia had insisted he rest a little or he would get sick again.

Later, when Kam had gone out to help Smith with something, the two girls were left to prepare dinner in the kitchen. After a few minutes of quiet work, Leia said suddenly, "Why do you get so mad whenever I get near Kam?" Ludia looked up from her work at the other girl. She contemplated denying it, but decided to fight back instead. "Because it makes me sick to watch you fawning over him like that," she growled.

"Oh? Don't tell me you like him?" Leia smirked. "It's really none of your business," Ludia replied, turning back to pulling out plates.

"Well then… you had better watch out, because I'll be taking him the first chance I get."

Ludia looked up sharply, but Leia had turned around to tend to the food. They didn't speak again until the males came home. It really was amazing how quickly Smith and Leia got used to Kam's unusual appearance.

That night, when everyone had gone to bed, Kam sat on the windowsill of the spare room where he was staying, looking out at the sky. He gently reached out and touched his wings. _When will I find a cure…?_ he wondered. A small noise behind him broke Kam away from his thoughts.

"Are you still awake, Kam?" Leia asked in a slightly surprised tone as she stepped into the room and closed the door.

"Yes. I was just thinking… What are you doing up?" Kam asked. "I came to visit you," Leia answered, walking forward as Kam jumped off the windowsill.

"Eh? Why?" Kam asked, confused. Leia stepped closer and closer to Kam, forcing him to step back, until he was against the wall. "What's wrong?"

Leia reached out a hand and touched Kam's face gently. "I want you, Kam," she said seductively. "What do you mean?" Kam asked, pressing himself against the wall, trying to get away.

"What do you think you're doing!?"

Leia jumped away from Kam in surprise and whirled around. Ludia was standing in the doorway, her face flushed furiously.

"Get away from Kam!" she yelled, striding forward. "You just won't stop getting in my way!" Leia snarled. Drawing her hand back, Leia punched Ludia.

There was silence for a mere sliver of a second before Ludia punched back. "Stop!" Kam yelled, alarmed at the two girl's fight. But the girls paid him no heed as they moved dangerously close to the window.

And suddenly Ludia was half-way out the window, being strangled by Leia. A smirk, and then she pushed her enemy the rest of the way out the second-story window.

"LUDIA!" Kam yelled. He pushed Leia aside and jumped out the window after Ludia. His wings pulled close to his body as he dived. Grabbing Ludia, he spread them out, pulling up a mere foot from the ground where he touched down softly.

"Ludia, are you okay!?" Kam asked urgently. Ludia groaned and opened her eyes.

"Kam…?" The boy sighed in relief. "I'm so glad your okay…" he said, pulling Ludia into a hug. Unseen by Kam, Ludia blushed.

Above the couple, Leia leaned out the window in horror. There was no way Kam would become hers now. "What is going on?!" a voice came suddenly from behind the girl, causing her to jump. The commotion had finally awoken the hunter. "Uh… nothing… it was just…" she stammered as the hunter strode over to her angrily.

Kam and Ludia looked up at the sound of yelling above them, but couldn't see anything from the ground. It sounded like the hunter was quite furious at Leia.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Kam asked.

"I'm fine, Kam," replied Ludia, smiling. The two teens were crouched on the ground where Kam had landed and set Ludia down. "You're very brave," she said, tapping her head on Kam's gently. "Thank you for saving me."

"I'll always come save you, Ludia," said Kam.

The two stood up and walked inside, holding hands.

_______________________________________________________________________

Element Line is the greatest manga ever and you have to read it. Please review! If you like it, I'll post up the prequel I've already started and maybe some sequels, 'cause I already have some ideas. (All from my dreams, including this story. Weird, but awesome.)


End file.
